dragonvalefandomcom-20200223-history
Firefly Festival
The was a special, limited time event by DragonVale which required players to collect fireflies and release them to the Wizard to receive prizes. Fireflies needed to be collected and released to the Wizards at the Gloaming Gate. Each prize required a certain amount of fireflies to be traded in to be earned. Fireflies were only able to be turned in when the player had enough to obtain the next prize in the list. The total amount of fireflies needed to earn all of the prizes was 5,500 fireflies. After a player turned in 5,500 fireflies, a completed replica of Gloaming Stone is gifted along with the Twilight Tower. If a player turned in more fireflies than required to obtain their next prize the remaining fireflies was accumulated in the firefly storage meter for the next prize. The firefly storage meter would not reset to zero. After the ended, any players who did not get the Twilight Tower received a replica of the Gloaming Gate. What is the Firefly Festival? Firefly_Festival-_Help_Menu_Rules_One.jpg|Firefly Festival Help Menu (Rules Section Part 1) Firefly_Festival-_Help_Menu_Rules_Two.jpg|Firefly Festival Help Menu (Rules Section Part 2) The_Firefly_Festival-_Welcome_to_the_Firefly_Festival.jpg|Firefly Festival Welcome to the Firefly Festival The_Firefly_Festival-_Finding_Fireflies_One.jpg|Firefly Festival Finding Fireflies (Part 1) The_Firefly_Festival-_Finding_Fireflies_Two.jpg|Firefly Festival Finding Fireflies (Part 2) The_Firefly_Festival-_Buying_Fireflies.jpg|Firefly Festival Buying Fireflies The_Firefly_Festival-_Turning_in_Fireflies_for_Prizes_Part_One.jpg|Firefly Festival Turning in Fireflies for Prizes (Part 1) The_Firefly_Festival-_Turning_in_Fireflies_for_Prizes_Part_Two.jpg|Firefly Festival Turning in Fireflies for Prizes (Part 2) The_Firefly_Festival-_Get_More_Fireflies.jpg|Firefly Festival Get More Fireflies The_Firefly_Festival-_Extra_Fireflies.jpg|Firefly Festival Extra Fireflies The_Firefly_Festival-_Finishing_the_Firefly_Festival.jpg|Firefly Festival Finishing the Firefly Festival The_Firefly_Festival-_Help_Menu_Prizes_One.jpg|Firefly Festival Help Menu (Prizes Section Part 1) The_Firefly_Festival-_Help_Menu_Prizes_Two.jpg|Firefly Festival Help Menu (Prizes Section Part 2) The 's objective was to power up the Gloaming Gate. The helped build on the Firefly Festival Island where the Gloaming Gate, Dawnbreak Edifice, Dawn Pedestal, Unhatched Dawn Dragon, Duskfall Edifice, Dusk Pedestal, Unhatched Dusk Dragon, Celestial Habitat, and the Twilight Tower were located which enabled players to obtain them as exclusive rewards for their efforts. The "Info" section of Prizes section in the Help Menu provided a display of the info box for their respective prizes which were viewed by clicking the prize after obtaining it. Tutorial Firefly_Festival-_Tutorial_Welcome.jpg|Tutorial Welcome Firefly_Festival-_Tutorial_Part_One.jpg|Tutorial Part One Firefly_Festival-_Tutorial_Part_Two.jpg|Tutorial Part Two Firefly_Festival-_Tutorial_Part_Three.jpg|Goal Completion Message The started with a tutorial explaining how the Firefly Festival will work. The process of this tutorial is able to be viewed in the gallery to the right. The tutorial took a few minutes to complete from beginning to end, but players received 250 as a goal completion reward after completing the tutorial. Prize Completion Firefly Festival- Prize Completion One.png|Dawnbreak Edifice Reward Message Firefly Festival- Prize Completion Two.png|Dawn Pedestal Reward Message Firefly Festival- Prize Completion Three.png|Dawn Dragon Reward Message Firefly Festival- Prize Completion Four.png|Duskfall Edifice Dragon Reward Message Firefly Festival- Prize Completion Five.png|Dusk Pedestal Reward Message Firefly Festival- Prize Completion Six.png|Dusk Dragon Reward Message Firefly Festival- Prize Completion Seven.png|Celestial Habitat Reward Message Firefly Festival- Prize Completion Eight.png|Twilight Tower Reward Message Firefly Festival- Prize Completion Nine.jpg|Firefly Festival almost over! Firefly Festival- Prize Completion Ten.jpg|The Firefly Festival is over. (Received All Rewards) Firefly Festival- Getting Gems.jpg|The Firefly Festival is over. Firefly Festival- Prize Completion Animation.jpg|Animation when Fireflies are Being Traded In When enough fireflies were collected they were able to be traded in for prizes. Upon receiving a prize a message card popped-up. This is the process in which the prize completion occurred. The prizes were able to be collected from the Gifts section in the Social Menu. Gallery MysteryJulyInGameNotification.jpg|Firefly Festival In-Game Notification 2014 FBMysteryJulyNotflication.jpg|Firefly Festival Facebook Notification 2014 FB-JulyMysteryEventAnnouncementMessageFull.png|Firefly Festival Facebook Post 2014 FB-JulyMysteryEventAnnouncementOriginalMessage.jpg|Firefly Festival Facebook Message 2014 (Original) LoadingScreenMessageFireflyFestivalDates.jpg|Firefly Festival In-Game Notification 2014 FireflyFestivalFacebookPost2014.jpg|Firefly Festival Facebook Post 2014 DragonValeFireflyFestivalTutorialFacebookMessage2014.jpg|Firefly Festival Tutorial Video Facebook Message 2014 FireflyFestivalNotification2014.jpg|Firefly Festival Notification 2014 TheFireflyFestivalIsHereInGameNotification2014.jpg|Firefly Festival In-Game Notification 2014 TwilightTowerInGameNotification2014.jpg|Twilight Tower In-Game Notification 2014 FireflyFestivalTwitterPost.jpg|Firefly Festival Twitter Post 2014 DoubleFireflyWeekendFacebookPost2014.jpg|Double Firefly Weekend Facebook Post 2014 DoubleFireflyWeekendInGameNotification2014.jpg|Double Firefly Weekend In-Game Notification 2014 DoubleFireflyWeekendNotification2014.jpg|Double Firefly Weekend Notification 2014 DoubleFireflyFestivalFinaleFacebookPost2014.jpg|Double Firefly Festival Finale Facebook Post 2014 DoubleFireflyFestivalFinaleInGameNotification2014.jpg|Double Firefly Festival Finale In-Game Notification 2014 DoubleFireflyLastWeekendNotification2014.jpg|Double Firefly Festival Finale Notification 2014 Notes *On July 9, 2014, Update 2.4.0 was available in the App Store and Google Play, and included a brief description about the . However, the event did not begin until the following day and only a few minor changes were made upon updating the game such as a different loading screen and DragonVale icon. *The began on July 10, 2014, and ended on August 4, 2014. *On July 18, 2014, Backflip Studios made it possible to collect twice the amount of fireflies from completing the tasks in the event and doubled the daily capacity of fireflies. This was a "weekend only" promotion and only lasted for 72 hours. **On August 1, 2014, Backflip Studios repeated this promotion which lasted for 60.5 hours. *Players who finished the by earning all the rewards from the event were not able to collect any more fireflies prior to the event officially ending, the Firefly Festival Island disappeared and the event ended "earlier" for them. *The rewards were never available for purchase in the market. *To obtain the rewards, a player needed to cast fireflies into the Gloaming Gate from July 10, 2014, to August 4, 2014. *The ended on August 4, 2014, at approximately 16:30:00 (UTC). *Players who participated in the Firefly Festival received the Gloaming Stone upon the completion/end of the event. Category:Events